Don't ever let it end
by CMCrazies
Summary: ONESHOT. Based off the song by Nickleback "Don't ever let it end" JJ/WILL cute little fluff story check it out ! and REVIEW please


**Sort of based on the song by Nickleback "Don't ever let It end." so yeah. Listen to the song and you will understand this one shot :D and oh. Enjoy and REVIEW.**

**Don't ever let it end.**

Will walked out into the yard, of the school. Seeing JJ's blonde hair blowing in the wind. He smiled to himself, walking over to the table she was sitting at, sitting down next to her.

"Hey JJ."

"Hey." she said smiling looking away from her book.

"So, what you doing this weekend?"

JJ bit down on her lip, looking right at Will.

"I'm not sure why?"

"I have two tickets, too the game this weekend….so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Seriously ! Will. You don't even have to ask." she said smiling widely.

"Great."

As Sunday came along, JJ and Will took there seats at the game, JJ looked around at Will. Seeing him focusing on the game. She ran her hands through her hair, moving the strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't believe he had asked her to come here with her. But she didn't want to ask if it was a date or not. But to her it was. She really liked Will, a lot.

Will turned away from the game, he didn't even care who won. Because he was with her. JJ he was on a date with JJ. He couldn't believe she had said yes, his heart was pounding so fast, she was so beautiful. The way she smiled when someone scored. He was falling more in love with his best friend.

As the game handed, Will took hold of JJ's hand as they walked back into the town, heading into the coffee shop. JJ sat down, awaiting Will to bring them there big cups of coffee. She looked out of the window, seeing two cops arguing with one another. She let out a little laugh, seeing Will placing a mug in front of her.

"What ya laughing at there?" he said smiling.

"The two cops who work for your dad. Arguing out there."

Will looked out of the window. Laughing at the officers. Will climbed into the booth, opposite JJ, there legs touching neither one of them moving away. JJ took a long sip of her coffee. Raising her cup.

"Too good friends"

"Too good friends." he said taping his cup with hers.

Both of them, telling themselves it was a lie. They went just good friends. They were in love with one another.

/

As the weeks went by, JJ and Will's friendship grew. So did there feelings for one another. But still neither of them would admit too one another. Since neither of them wanted any of it to end. What they had right now. But that night changed it all.

It was JJ's birthday. She was walking around her house. Drink in hand. To what she could recall was her 7th drink of the night. She walked into the kitchen seeing Will. She smiled. Slowly walking over to him, tripping into his hold.

"Hi…"

"Well hey there, birthday girl. You havin fun?"

"I am" she smiled widely, taking Will's hand dragging him out of the kitchen.

Will followed JJ, making sure she was okay to walk, following her upstairs. Closing the door behind them.

"What's up Jay?"

JJ sat down on the bed kicking off her shoes. Laying her head onto Will's shoulder.

"I just wanted too talk."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Us, and how amazing and sexy you are."

Will laughed to himself, seeing the redness in his eyes.

"JJ. Your drunk!"

"So, what I'm saying is coming from my heart so just listen."

"I'm listenin!"

"I love you…"

"I love you too JJ."

"NO.! noo. Not like that I know you love me but. I'm in love with you."

JJ moved her lips up to Will's ear, whispering "Don't ever let it end"

Closing her eyes, JJ laid her head down onto her pillow. Closing her eyes. Will felt a chill down his spine. As he felt her breath on him. He was in shock he wasn't expecting her to say anything. Turning around he saw her asleep. Smiling too himself. He pulled the bed covers over her, to keep her warm. Kissing her cheek

"I love you too JJ."

Will walked back down the stairs, meeting there group of friends.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, the birthday girl, got out partied she just passed out."

"Well least we know she had a good time." Emily said sipping on her drink.

"Yeah….she did." Will said smiling too himself.

"Who got you all chipper?"

"JJ."

"What she say?"

"Oh, nothing much. Nothing she's gonna remember anyways."

As morning came around, JJ woke up, the sunlight shining in her eyes.

"Owwww." she said touching her head.

"Wow, easy there girl."

JJ opened her eyes again, seeing Will sat on the egde of the bed."

"What happened?"

"Someone got too drink happy."

JJ sat up slowly. Taking a deep breath, looking at Will. Seeing the glass of water and packet of paracetamol.

"they for me?"

"Yeah, thought you could use a friendly wake up."

JJ laughed a little, swallowing the tablets, gulping down the water.

"So did I do anything stupid last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"no….."

"No. you didn't. not when I was there anyway."

"Oh thank god!"

Will let out a little laugh, pulling a envelope out of his pocket.

"So I never got to give you, your present."

JJ looked up at Will, taking the envelope. Opening it slowly she pulled out took concert tickets.

"Will…."

"Happy birthday."

"I can't believe this."

JJ jumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's tonight, so you got all day to recover."

As night came around , JJ and Will spent the whole concert, singing along too the music. Enjoying each others company. As it ended, the two walked back into town cutting through the park.

JJ stopped looking around at the darkness, she felt Will's arm brush her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…..yeah, I just really hate this place at night." she gave him a soft smile.

"You'll be okay I'm here." Will took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly.

JJ gripped her hands in his, moving as close as she could to him. Not wanting to let go of his hands. She hated the dark, but with Will she felt safe.

/

Then it happened. Both of them were tried of pretending.

Sunday came and there they sat, on the bonnet of his car, looking up at the moonlight. Will pulled JJ close, just so he could hold her. JJ didn't pull away. To her it felt right. All of it, been there with Will, him holding her. And she knew in a way he felt the same way.

JJ looked up at Will, in the sweetest way, Will was about to speak but no words left his mouth. JJ smiled, knowing exactly what to say, beating him too it.

"I love you, I really love you. I don't wanna pretend anymore."

Will smiled widely, leaning his lips towards hers kissing her deeply, JJ returning the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We don't have to pretend anymore. And I love you too."

JJ smiled. Kissing him again. Laying down on the bonnet of his car. Feeling him next to her, holding onto her waist. Will kissed her deeply. Feeling her arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss, running his hand down her leg, as she raised it not wanting to slip.

"Don't ever let this end." JJ whispered into his ear.

/

**What did ya think? ;D if you haven't listened too the song. Do it will make sense them and REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
